


Red And White

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Post-Resident Evil Revelations 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Alex spices things up in the bedroom.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Alex Wesker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Red And White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryNataliaRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/gifts).



Claire was late, though she was sometimes late arriving back after everything that had happened with Alex and her experiments. That however was all behind them now, long forgotten and never to be heard of again.

But it didn't help ease the fact that the redhead was late back and Alex was bored out of her mind. Natalia was over at a friends house, so she had the place to herself, not including the staff that looked after the large manor for her though. 

Heading for the kitchen after getting rather annoyed with standing by the window, she opened the fridge, and to her delight an idea popped into her head at seeing a can of whipped cream on one of the shelves.

"Knowing Claire, she'll be worn out and somewhat annoyed after a hard days work. I think this should do perfectly to help ease the tension."

After closing the fridge she headed for the bedroom in search of something the redhead had coaxed her into buying. A couple pairs of fluffy handcuffs. She threw them onto the bed, now came the waiting.

She stood by the window once more, watching as a car pulled up. The headlights were then cut and a figure climbed out, locked up and headed for the house. 

"Sorry I'm late," she heard the redhead apologise. "Things are still hectic at the moment."

"I see," Alex smirked as she stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

Claire couldn't help but give a tired smile in return. "I'm going to take a quick shower, hopefully it'll wake me up a little."

Alex nodded and waited that bit longer. Once the redhead finally emerged and was now in the bedroom, did she then notice the handcuffs. 

"I'd almost forgotten about these," she thought to herself with a smile as Alex came up behind her. "Planning on something?"

Alex roughly pushed her down onto the bed to then straddle her. Claire looked up at her with a smile. 

"Move further up," she gestured with her head.

Claire complied, dragging herself up the bed while trying to keep the towel around herself, though it was under some restraint before the blonde climbed off to grab one set of cuffs to then take one of Claire's wrists to slap on the cuff before cuffing the other to the bed. She did the same with the other, while Claire looked on.

"What brought this on?" she asked curiously.

"I thought you could do with a little release, let out all that pent up tension."

"By cuffing me to the bed?" Claire smiled in response, hoping something good was going to come of this.

Alex straddled her one again, her face coming close to Claire's, teasing her with a kiss before pulling back up to unleash her wet hair from the towel on her head. Throwing it aside she pulled a silk scarf from around her own neck to tie around the redhead as a blindfold.

She then leaned in to kiss her, Claire doing the same before Alex softly bit her lip to then climb from the bed once again. It was quiet as she lay there, wondering what the hell was going on as Alex undressed herself, just keeping her bras and knickers on.

Claire desperately wanted to see what the blonde had planned as it was agonising just laying there as nothing was happening. That was until she felt slender fingers touch down upon her skin as the towel was now opened to expose her still slightly damp body. She heard the sound of something being shaken before something cold was sprayed upon one of her breasts.

"Cold!" she shivered as she felt it wrap around her other breast before smaller amounts were dotted in a straight line from between her breasts to just the top of her lower regions.

She felt something be placed upon them, something a little weighty. The one on her left breast disappeared as she felt something warm and wet lap up the cold that envoloped it. She couldn't help but gasp as Alex licked off whatever she'd put on her. Sucking the hardening nipple before going over to do the same with the other one.

"Care to share?" she asked breathlessly.

Alex leaned over her, bringing her lips to hers. There was no mistaking the taste of strawberries and whipped cream that still lingered in the older woman's mouth.

After pulling away, Claire lapped up the small bits of cream Alex had left on her lips before smiling once again as the blonde played with the rest of the strawberries and cream still on her body. This time she would allow her to watch. She slipped the blindfold off before settling back down again to lazily reach out to take the first strawberry while smearing it in the cream. She then brought it up to the younger woman's lips, watching as Claire extended her tongue towards it in hopes of a taste.

No such luck it was gone in an instant, right in Alex's mouth. She frowned until the blonde lapped up the smeared cream before taking the next in her teeth to this time allow Claire to take a bite from it.

She hummed in delight as she licked her lips as Alex once again cleaned the next smear up. On and on she went, teasing the younger woman with the rest before she finally made the move Claire had been waiting on. Her fingers slipped inside her making her back arch as she rubbed her sensitive spot with her thumb.

"A-Alex!" Claire breathed as the blonde sprayed a little more cream on the younger woman's breasts to the lick and suck at them. "Oh god!"

Alex smirked as she brought the younger woman over the edge. Giving one last lick around the younger woman's nipple, she pulled her fingers free to then stand as Claire lay there until the pleasure eased.

"How was it?" Alex now asked as she undid the restraints.

"Amazing," Claire smiled. "We should do stuff like this more offen."

Alex rolled her eyes as Claire lifted a strawberry to her lips. "I think I need another shower. Care to join me."

"Of course, darling." Alex smirked as Claire stripped the older woman of her bras and knickers to then grab the cream and take it to the shower.

She sprayed some in her mouth before sharing a passionate kiss with Alex. The pair enjoyed their shower, especially as Claire pinned Alex against the wall as her wet fingers now slipped inside the older woman to please her in return before they slipped out to dry off and dress in their night clothes.

Once in bed, Claire snuggled up to Alex and dozed off. The following morning had Natalia return home and Sherry pay them a visit.

Upon entering the bathroom, Natalia was quick to spot the can of cream by the shower.

"Mom, why's there a can of spray cream in the bathroom?" Natalia asked as she brought it back.

"Oops," Claire turned to look at Alex, who smiled in response.

"I had cake," Alex simply lied.

"Cake," Sherry smiled.

"Think what you will, darling." Alex looked to her, making Claire blush a little as Natalia came back into view.

"Can I have cake?" she asked.

Claire wondered if they actually did have cake, though thankfully it turned out they did.

"It's in the fridge," Alex confirmed.

Natalia opened the door, grabbed the cake and placed it on the side, in which Sherry helped cut some off for her.

"Nice save," Claire sighed as she slumped down on the settee opposite the blonde.

"I always have a backup, darling. You should know that," she smirked in response.

"Don't I know it," Claire thought as she looked to her.


End file.
